The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow
The Sealed Files: File #1: Tommy Dallow was an online written special written by Haou1987 and the first issue in the Sealed Files series. It would tell the tale of how the meeting between Tommy Dallow and Mark Wellace went and what exactly transpired that night. This special page would go into production and written after the publishing of episode two of Star Rider ZERO. Characters introduced: Captain Walton Brack, Mrs. Ellie Wellace, Sophie Grant-Dallow, Charles "One-Eye" Dunnow, Senator Julius Bark, Laurence Barrow, Elton "Firebowler" Bowlton Synopsis In August 2013, Tommy Dallow says goodbye to his wife, with whom he will celebrate his three month anniversary in a week, before leaving for a night shift. He tells his wife this is his last night shift for half a year and from tomorrow on he will have a break from police work for three entire weeks. His wife Sophie smiles saying she looks forward to it already. When Tommy takes a seat in his civillian car, he waves to Sophie and drives away. While driving he recieves a text from Mark Wellace asking him to meet tonight. Tommy sighs and thinks to himself he should tell Mark he is taking some time off, he has enough on his head already. Arriving at the local police station of the New York Police Department, Tommy changes clothes quickly into his normal uniform. As Colin enters the changing room, Tommy asks Colin that they make it an eventless night, he wants to begin his days off easy. Colin tells him it probably won't happen, friday nights are freak nights here, if anything is not going to happen, is a quiet night. Tommy agrees to this and Colin admits he doesn't like it working at nights. Tommy tells him there is not much to it they will sure do fine. They need to stop by Captain Brack before heading out. While heading there, Colin tells Tommy he heard it had something to do with him and Tommy smirks. Entering Captain Brack's office, Walton Brack informs the duo they are in the first phase of a large anti-drugs operation with the local DEA team. Since he knows Tommy has a good relation with a reporter of the New York Herald, he asks Tommy to ask Mark to spread the word of an upcoming raid in a known gang up spot for the drugs traffickers. Tommy asks what he shall be telling Mark and Captain Brack tells him he should tell the truth. Judging from the reputation of Mark, he will handle this with care and therefore they can trust him. Captain Brack also informs them Senator Julius Bark is overseeing this operation. Colin says he knows Senator Bark, his sister is the assistant of Bark. Captain Brack tells him it should be okay. He tells them to leave. An officer makes a call, informing an unknown source about Tommy and Colin making their round and meeting with a reporter. The source tells him they may not allow this to happen. The officer tells him he will place a tracker on their car. The unknown source tells the officer he must be ready to take the hit when it goes down, it will come down on him. The officer says it is fine, it serves their purpose. The officer hangs up as Colin and Tommy greet him as Laurence before heading to the gunroom. Laurence heads outside to place a tracker on the car of Colin and Tommy, being unseen by any of his colleagues who are still inside. While all other officers head out, Tommy and Colin leave in their sedan to the East District. While on patrol, Colin asks Tommy what time Tommy had agreed on meeting with the journalist. Tommy tells him he would be called by Mark when he was in position. As they drive, they listen in on the police frequency and hear about a home intrusion nearby and call it in that they are going there. Arriving at the adress of the home intrusion, Tommy and Colin enter with raised weapons, only to find a woman being held under gunshot by two men. Tommy urges both of the men to lay down their weapons, but they refuse. The two men pull the trigger, but Colin is faster, tackling one of them, with the bullet just missing the woman. With the second man pulling his gun, Tommy shoots him between the eyes, killing him. Colin overpowers the second man, cuffing him and Tommy gets a text message. Its Mark telling him he will be at the usual point in ten minutes. Placing the man in a arrest wagon, Colin tells Tommy to go there, he can handle this. Consulting Captain Brack, Brack tells him to meet with Mark. Having gotten permission from Brack to move, Tommy leaves the crime scene for the meeting with Mark in the car with the tracker on it. Meeting up with Mark in a deserted cafe, Tommy relays the message from Brack to Mark, who says he will spread the word as asked, to attract the gang. He then relays to Tommy why he wanted to talk to him. He asks if he remembers Elton Bowlton, the one who assaulted his mother. Elton came to him two days ago, telling him he had been informed of a mole inside the NYPD, a mole that would mislead the NYPD against the raids in cooperation with the DEA. This mole would insure the Cartel of freedom of importing the new drug, Dinobyte. Tommy asks him if he means the drug that has been rumored to be more influental and dangerous then any of the known substances. Mark confirms this, saying he had to relay this to someone he could trust within the NYPD, and thats him. Tommy thanks him and asks Mark to hand him the file, he has something for him too, regarding the DEA raids. As Mark hands Tommy the file, Tommy tries to say something, but tires are heard and four cars arrive. Men come out of the cars and open fire on the deserted cafe. Tommy is able to tackle Mark and hold him out of fire and call in for backup, however he is hit by multiple bullets. When the fire ceases due to the police arriving, Mark comes out of hiding and finds Tommy barely breathing. Police officers storm the cafe, led by Colin, who finds Mark with Tommy in his arms. Tommy tells Mark he trusts him, bring this out, make sure this doesn't happen to any of his colleagues. Mark nods and takes the flashdrive Tommy was gonna hand him in exchange for the files. Tommy dies before Colin and EMT's can reach him. Colin questions Mark on what Tommy told Mark, but Mark refuses to let him in on the details. Colin blames him for his best friend's death and Mark says Tommy choose to do this. There was no way he could have known the Cartel was going to hit them on this location at this time. Colin mistrusts him still, saying he doesn't believe his story. It is because of him Tommy is dead, he will never forget that. Mark implores him to change his views, they have a bigger enemy to face. He omniously tells Colin there is someone working against them in the NYPD, its the only way the Cartel could have known they were here. Colin tells him to leave but to report to the station tomorrow. Mark does so. The next morning Mark is recieved by Laurence who admits him to the register and Mark is picked up by Colin who leads him to Captain Brack. On the way to the Captain, Colin points out to Ms Dallow, who now is a widow thanks to Mark and Mark shows respect by saying his condoleances to her. Colin does not tell her he considers Mark the reason why Tommy is dead. When Mark enters Brack's office, Mark tells Colin to shut the door and confronts Brack on the suspicion that someone is a mole in the NYPD, leaking information and leaking information about the meeting between him and Tommy. The Cartel knew he knew a lot and was getting closer to uncovering the moles of the Cartel within the various organizations. Brack tells him he knows. He has been in contact with the DEA constantly and the FBI is monitoring their station. It is the first step in the plan of bringing down the Cartel. Unfortunately Tommy Dallow had to pay the ultimate price for it. Colin urges Brack to arrest Mark on the suspicion of having anything to do with it, but Brack insists he trust Mark and therefore there is no need for him to be in jail, besides Mark is very useful. Mark tells them he is going to quit his job as a reporter, he can do more behind a desk then in the field. Brack tells he believes that is not the best option, but if that is what he wants. Mark says they are going to watch their target more closely as both he and the captain eye Laurence. Mark and Colin leave the office and Colin says he is convinced Mark has anything to do with what happened to Tommy and he will find out. Mark tells him to keep living the illusion and then asks where Ms Dallow is now. Colin shrugs it off saying she might be gone home, but Mark finds how she is being led out by Laurence. Mark asks Colin if they have any outdoor camera's and Colin says they do and activates one showing Laurence and Ms Dallow leaving the precinct. Mark asks Colin to do him one favor and keep following them until they split. Colin agrees after being green lighted by Brack and Mark wants to leave when a two gunshots are heard. Watching the monitor, Mark, Colin and Captain Brack all see how Laurence drops on the ground in a pool of blood and so does Ms. Dallow. Outside a few minutes earlier, Laurence exits helping Ms Dallow out and tells her he is truely sorry for her loss, Tommy was a fine cop, but he tended to show his nose in business he had nothing to do with and that was fatal for him. Deducing Laurence is actually in league with the Cartel, Ms Dallow tries to flee back into the precinct, but a gunshot is heard and Laurence sinks to the ground, having endured a headshot. Ms Dallow tries to flee, but a second gunshot causes her to sink to the ground as well. A sniper is shown on an adjacent building, telling an unknown source that the targets have been eliminated. As he leaves, Mark, Captain Brack and EMT's rush outside, desperately trying to save Ms Dallow. Trivia Category:Special episodes Category:Star Rider series Category:Star Rider ZERO